


destiny

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so sorry, Merlin." Mordred whispers. "It was my destiny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	destiny

_Why do you always look so sad, Emrys?_

Merlin flinches as Mordred’s voice rings in his mind. He ignores the Druid and continues to move around Gaius’ chambers, searching through vials and herbs.

_Emrys?_

“Go away, Mordred. I’m fine.”

_Don’t lie to me. You’re sad. I can see it in your eyes._

Merlin glances over his shoulder with a glare. Mordred stares back, pale eyes are unreadable as ever.

_You’re afraid._

Merlin’s hand closes over a vial of pasty yellow serum, and he holds it within his fingers tightly.

_You feel alone._

“Stop it.”

_You want to cry, but you can’t._

Merlin closes his eyes and bows his head. He tries to block Mordred, to force him out of his mind, but Mordred’s telepathy slips between Merlin’s grasp.

_Oh, Emrys._

Merlin can see the pitying, and cold eyes. They hover behind his eye lids, burning tears into his eyes.

_Did you think it would be different? Now that Arthur Pendragon is king?_

"Mordred, just stop. You don't know what you're-"

Mordred's voice breaks through his mind again.

_Did you hope to be free? Free to be who you are? Did you hope to be accepted? Acknowledged?_

Merlin stares into the table, eyes boring into the thin gaps in the smooth wood.

_It’s never going to be different, Emrys. You’ll never be free. We are never going to be free. Your Arthur doesn’t understand._

Mordred's voice rises until he's yelling, screaming, shaking in anger and fear. Merlin listens to his voice and remains silent.

_He will never understand because he doesn’t know what it feels like to be one of us. He doesn’t know what it feels like to be hunted, to be feared and persecuted, to lose everything and everyone you ever cared for just because you are not like the rest, just because you are special… That’s what you want, isn’t it, Emrys? For him to understand._

Merlin doesn't nod. He doesn't move- he can't. His hands tremble and his vision is a blur.

_He never will. He's a Pendragon. It's in his blood to hate us. To kill us._

"No..." Merlin croaks. "No, Arthur's different."

_I am his knight now. He trusts me to fight by his side with a sword. But would he trust me if he knew of the magic that runs through my blood? No. He’d kill me without a moments thought. Would he kill you?_

"No."

_He trusts you, Emrys. He does. But if he knew you were Emrys, a sorcerer, a Dragonlord, a killer…? He’d run you through. He’d kill you, Emrys. He will kill you._

Merlin stiffens as Mordred’s hand clamps down on his shoulder, fingers digging hard. Mordred spins Merlin around, with surprising strength.

_I cannot let him kill you, Emrys._

“What are you-“

Merlin stops, his voice choked off as a blade of cool steel kisses his neck.

Mordred stares up into Merlin’s eyes.

“You cannot die by Arthur Pendragon’s hand.”

“Mordred…” Merlin warns. He tries to pull away, to move, but Mordred's magic holds him tightly. Merlin doesn't fight it. He doesn't want to fight, he can reason with Mordred, talk him out of whatever craze he's in.

“If he kills you… I’ve seen the consequences. He cannot kill you.” His eyes are haunted and red rimmed, and his skin a deathly pale.

“He won’t-"

“He will!” Mordred's trembling. His magic is rolling off of his body in fearful waves. The table behind Merlin rocks, vials smash, books levitate and pages fly. Mordred's eyes are a blazing, terrifying gold. Merlin can't look away. 

“The future can change… Arthur can change…”

“No.” Mordred growls, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “No. He will not change.”

Mordred raises the knife back. It winks in the glow of the knights eyes.

"I am sorry, Emrys. But this is destiny. Your dragon lied to you. It was never my destiny to kill Arthur. It is my destiny to stop him from killing you."

"Trust me, Mordred. Arthur won't kill me. Please. You don't have to do thi-" Merlin breaks off in a shocked gasp, his hands reaching to grab at the hilt of the knife embedded in his chest.

Mordred comes forward, wrapping his arms around the shaking body, gently lowering the man tot he ground. Merlin's eyes- so wide and blue- stare into Mordred until the life leaves his body.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin." Mordred whispers. "It was my destiny."


End file.
